kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cotta
Variants Should we keep making pages for each separate type, or should we put them all on one page? Waddle Dees are all put on a single page, and these guys effectively replace them in this game, so we're going to need to do some things. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 23:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :If you say, let's all in one page! LuisYKW12 (talk, workshop) 20:38 27/02/2015 (Brasilia time zone) ::Hold on a minute, looks like the waddle dee has a certain pages of his variants, well, we can create from the most differents variants, like Cannon Cotta, Cotta Knight, Cotta General, Drill Cotta, Mecha Cotta, but the Spear Cotta and Spear Cotta Knight doesn't need because they are the same enemy but with a spear! LuisYKW12 (talk, workshop) 22:42 27/02/2015 (Brasilia time zone) ::I disagree with making more pages for variants because most of them would likely be stubs. It would also be easier for readers to read info about all variants of Cottas in one place! I vouch for all the variants to stay here, but more information can be added to this page. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:12, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to double post, but I have one more important thing to add. I was checking the Waddle Dee page and I noticed that many of the variants DID have pages of their own. However, I still disagree mainly because Cottas have only appeared in one game- KatRC. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I would seriously recommend we split this article a few times. Look at the Cyclod or Beanbon families. It feels jarring (no pun intended) seeing some of these here; some of these enemies are more closely related to each other than others are. I feel they would best fall into these pages: #Cotta (Cotta, Spear Cotta) #Cotta Knight (Cotta Knight, Spear Cotta Knight) -- already created #Cotta General (Cotta General) #Drill Cotta (Drill Cotta and its bigger variation) -- already created #Cannon Cotta (Cannon Cotta) #Mecha Cotta (Mecha Cotta) :::Here's my reasoning: #Spear Cotta is just an ordinary Cotta with a spear. There's not much worth splitting there. #Cotta Knight is a tougher variety of Cotta, like how Iron Barbar is a tougher version of Barbar. It's like Bronto Knight in that regard. And like Cotta, a spear in the hand is not worth two articles in the bush. #Cotta General has a different name and design from Cotta Knight. We've made articles for bigger variations of foes in the past, like Big Dice, Giant Rocky, and, most notably, Big Waddle Dee. #Drill Cotta has a radically different design and behavior than Cotta. Not to mention that it's got a bigger variation as well (which is unnamed). #Cannon Cotta, like Drill Cotta, is different in design and behavior--until I read its name, I had no idea it was related to the jar heads at all. It's more comparable to Shotzo or Freezo than to its namesake. #Mecha Cotta is a mid-boss. It automatically assumes higher priority over its lesser counterpart, like Star Block Waddle Dee does over Waddle Dee. :::If stubs are your concern, fear not--I pride myself on making complete articles. =] Any comments? NerdyBoutKirby ''A vision!'' 00:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Leave the rest of the pages to me, I promise that I will do my best 20:38 16/03/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil)